Dead And Dreaming
by Eliza Randall
Summary: Sequel to Better Than Dead.  Sookie deals with the fact that all that transpired in BTD was merely a dream.  Eric learns the art of compromise.  The Viking and The Barmaid are presented with a gift that could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dead And Dreaming**_

I awoke with a shudder, wrapped in the haze between reality and dreams. Glancing at the clock, I realized it was already 2 pm. It was time to get up and get motivated because my shift started at 3:30. I made my way to the bathroom, shuffling like a zombie. The harsh light inside that room was not kind. Inspecting my image in the mirror, I wasn't fond of the woman staring back at me. My hair was shiny and my skin was flawless but my eyes gave me away. Ringed in black, they were the only evidence that I wasn't sleeping. Eric's words crept back to me. He had said I could trade the sun for the moon and stars. I had replied that I was greedy and wanted them both. Wanting it all was wearing me down. I was exhausted but I would continue to live my life during the day and be with Eric at night. I wasn't willing to give up either. I'm stubborn that way. Chalk it up to a family trait, as all the Stackhouses are headstrong. Just look at Jason if you need further proof.

I turned the water on and got into the shower. As the spray beat down, images of other times in this space flashed in my memory. My pulse quickened and I was pained because he wasn't there to hold me. Warmth suddenly rushed over me. I was beaming, knowing it was Eric through the bond. When we were in such close proximity we were almost two halves of the same person. At this moment my other half was tucked away in the hidey hole in the spare bedroom. I sent love back to him and felt him smiling even in his day time sleep. I knew that when I took his blood in Rhodes we would be bonded but I never imagined this. I never thought I'd be this, well, dependent. If you asked me to make a list of my qualities, independent would most certainly top it. Should I have to lose my identity to love Eric? I think not. He was too close right now for me to mull over all this. We were bonded but I still wanted to keep certain things to myself.

I wrapped one towel around me and another turban style over my hair. I risked another peek at myself as I combed and dried my hair, which was nearly to my waist. I couldn't bring myself to cut it, mostly because Eric liked it. I leaned over and pulled my hair into a tight pony tail and slicked back any loose strands with hair gel. One task down, I made my way into the kitchen, pausing at the spare bedroom. I kissed my fingertips and placed them against the closed door. My love for Eric swelled and I didn't care if my actions were silly. I refused to stand here and over analyze; besides I needed coffee. Thanks to my thoughtful, undead boyfriend, my coffee was ready, due to the new fangled maker he'd purchased. It came equipped with a timer that could be set to percolate at anytime. That in itself was amazingly handy for me because my schedule was never the same. Thank Odin for small favors.

Odin, just another thing I'd picked up from Eric in my desire to know more about him. We'd spent nights lying in front of the fire talking. It was as if we'd magically turned back the clock to when he had no idea who he was. We'd both had crazy experiences of not knowing what was really going on. Eric had been cursed by an angry witch and I'd had an accident, forcing me into a coma. While in said coma, I'd lived an alternate life with Eric. A life in which I'd come to admit loving Eric, Pam and Ame being kidnapped, me being turned into a vampire _**and**_ marrying Eric. (Crazy, I know.) I awoke to find that it was only a dream, that I was still human and still coming to terms with my feelings for the Viking. This fantasy taught me not to squander time, to say I love you when you feel it and most of all that life was about chances. Nobody gets out alive anyway.

Eric had continued to surprise me. He was trying to compromise. Who could have imagined that the bossy Sheriff of Area 5 was giving? I'll be the first to admit that I was pleased. We had begun to spend almost every night together. When I worked the late shift at Merlotte's he stayed with me here and on my nights off I went to Fangtasia and stayed with him at his house in Shreveport. Funny, now, looking back, that I once considered him a monster, heartless and cold. Don't get it twisted; I don't think he's harmless by any means, but where I'm concerned he's a big, sweet, sexy bunny. He was bunny that could and _**would**_ decimate anyone who came near me. I laughed out loud, picturing Eric wearing nothing but a cotton tail and rabbit ears. He'd paddle me for thinking it, but what he didn't know wouldn't kill him. After all, he's already dead. I had the giggles, another sign I was tired. I donned my Merlotte's uniform of a white long sleeved tee, black pants and black Nikes and then quickly applied a little make up. (Hey, I get better tips when I wear make up.) Giving myself one last inspection, I grabbed my keys and headed out.

The drive to the bar was short but it gave me time to prepare for the interaction with others. Thankfully, it would be thin until around six and then work went into full swing with the evening crowd. I parked my old beat up car next to Sam's trailer. My car was a sore spot between Eric and me. He wanted to buy a new one and I refused. I didn't want his money. I walked into the back door and called hello to Lafayette and Arlene. I paused at the door to Sam's office. He sat behind the desk, hands shoved in his hair, lost in thought.

"Hi Sam." he jumped like he'd been shot.

"Holy sh—Sookie, you scared the hell out of me!"

"You looked like you were a million miles away. What's up?" I asked.

"Eh, well, I was just thinking about a vacation, nothing serious. You know how I get really freaked right before tax time."

Considering it was March, I could understand Sam's worry. He'd fired the accountant two years ago for over charging him to do the books. Since then he'd been tackling the taxes himself. I stepped around his desk, dropped my purse in the bottom drawer and gave Sam's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as left.

This shift was just like a million others I'd worked. Smile, take the order, bring it back and over again. Countless pitchers of Dixie Draft and hamburger deluxe baskets later, I felt what _**had**_ to be bottled smiles, rain down all over me. I raised my eyes from my order pad to the door to see Eric filling it. His gaze was zeroed in on me. He was so beautiful, it stole my breath. He was wearing a tight black tee shirt, a black leather jacket, jeans and black combat boots. A very ornate stainless steel buckle rested on his waistline, drawing my gaze down. His grin was pure sexuality and it was all for me. I knew I was beaming like an idiot, I just didn't care. Eric took my hand as I approached him, then leaned down and gave me a rather chaste kiss. Hoyt and Jason wolf whistled and Lafayette yelled "Hookah, get a room!" I leaned into Eric even more, pulled him down for a real kiss and raise one arm to flip the boys the bird. I wrapped my tongue around a fang and made love to Eric's mouth in the middle of Merlotte's. The cheering caused us to break apart. I curtsied and laughed. Tip yo waitress!

I was glad that the people of Bon Temps were coming around to the idea of Eric and I being together. Granted, not everyone was thrilled, but nobody was raining on my parade. I'd faced so many obstacles when I'd started dating Bill. This time around was so different. Maybe it was because of the bond. I intertwined my fingers with Eric's and asked him where he'd like to sit.

"I'll just in this booth, where I can watch you work. Back here all by myself, where I can imagine you naked and writhing beneath me."

I flushed at the thought. I was immediately in the mood. Desire bathed me in a red tide so thick I could taste it. "Remember this, Lover." I said to him, using his pet name for me. "You'll pay for it later." I gave him my most innocent smile and went back to my tables. I could feel his gaze plastered to my ass, but I didn't turn around. It was going to be a long hour.

Forty five minutes later I looked up from the task of wiping sticky tables. Eric was no longer where I'd left him. I headed to Sam's office to inquire about my vampire. The door was open just a crack, so I peered in. Eric and Sam were deep in conversation about tax laws. My heart soared. I was very proud of both of them because they were trying. I knew that they were trying for me. Eric sensed my presence long before I got to the door but waited until I spoke to turn from my boss to smile at me.

"I'm headed out, Sam. I'll see you on Monday. Eric, are you ready?"

Eric rose to his feet and shook Sam's hand. Sam's thoughts were laid wide open for me. He thought that maybe Northman wasn't the asshole that everyone claimed he was. After all he'd given him the number of his accountant and as long as he continued to keep me happy, he'd keep his opinions to himself. Sam's gaze met mine and he knew that I was in his head. I nodded slightly and ran to hug him.

"Thank you, Sam." Tears came to my eyes but I blinked them back. He only gave me a lopsided grin and then handed my purse over. Eric took my hand and we walked out of the office. I called goodnight to my co-workers and went out into the night.

Eric opened my car door, fastened me into my seat belt and then walked around to let himself in. I was shivering in the cold waiting for my car to warm up. Eric looked at me, his face perplexed.

"Lover, why do you insist on being so stubborn on the issue of a new car? I want to do this for you. Please let me." Please was not a word often heard spilling from the lips of this beautiful man. I actually found myself considering the idea. I'd give him a kidney if he'd stop looking at me like that. I bit my bottom lip before I spoke. "Alright, Eric, I'll think about it." His face lit up like a thousand candles, disbelief evident. He leaned over, put his hands on either side of my face and then laid his lips to mine. "I love you, Sookie." My soul trembled every time those three little words reached my ears. "I love you too, Eric."

"I felt you this afternoon, you know. I felt you lay your kiss against the door, even in my deepest sleep, you were right there with me. I could even smell you, feel your warmth." I had no words and I didn't think I could even meet his eyes with emotion clogging my throat.

The route to the house seemed terribly long, or maybe it was my need for him. We reached my house and Eric hurried around the car, opened my door and rushed us inside. How I loved vampire speed, as it certainly came in handy when it was this cold. A roaring fire greeted us. Eric placed me on the blanket he had laid in front of it. He removed every stitch of clothing I was wearing, then his own. By the time we were down to skin, I was burning for him hotter than the flames that danced in the hearth. We were raised on our knees face to face, but not touching. It was like looking at a giant piece of cake and not eating it. I was never much for denying temptation. I was so desperate for his touch that I took his hands and laid them against my fevered body. Eric's caress was reverent trailing along my flesh. His large hands cupped my breast making my nipples pearl in his palms. I quivered under his talents. I couldn't handle much more before my own fire charred me from the inside out. I placed my lips on his neck and bit. His blood, thick and sweet filled my mouth. Eric moaned, then laid me down and covered my frame with his. He was cool where I was hot, but it was delicious. I loved being under him. Blazing blue eyes met mine and then stared at my mouth, red with his blood. His lips finally met mine, a tangle of tongues, tasting and feasting. I was swimming in a sea of blue, lost in Eric's eyes when he made us one. We rose and fell together in perfect rhythm. Eric found my neck once more, licked, nibbled and then fed an instant before we plunged into a chasm of bliss together. He rolled off me and gathered me to his chest. I drew a deep breath willed my body to slow. The moment was idyllic, nothing in the world existed except for us. Peace filled me, until my stomach rumbled. Eric's chuckle made his chest vibrate beneath me. He swatted my behind and righted himself. "Let's feed you. I don't want you wasting way to nothing or losing any of those curves." Eric pulled me to my feet and his gaze fell to my chest. I rolled my eyes and padded into the kitchen wearing nothing but a grin. Where in the hell did my modesty go? Eric Northman was a bad influence!

In the kitchen he hopped on the counter and turned on the iPod sitting in the cradle beside him. The iPod was just another one of his "little" gifts to me. Eric had loaded it with all the songs that meant something to both of us, then some of his favorites and mine. He fiddled with the thing and suddenly Kings of Leon's Sex on Fire came pouring out of the small but loud speakers. I was looking in the refrigerator but immediately stood up. Eric waggled his eyebrows at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. I went back to the fridge but before I could peer inside again his body was pressed against me from behind. Ah, that vampire speed thing again. He was softly singing along.

"Hot as a fever, rattling bones.  
I could just taste it, taste it.  
If it's not forever, if it's just tonight

Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest.

You, your sex is on fire  
And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire.

And you, your sex is on fire  
Consumed with what's to transpire."

"I'm consumed with what's to transpire, Sookie. I'm consumed with you." His words were punctuated with his hands stroking my front and his long, lanky self plastered to me. I turned my head to meet his lips. I found myself on the cold linoleum floor and immediately protested. Eric graciously switched places with me. Astride him, I reminded him of his verbal faux pas in Merlotte's. I always keep my word.

After all was said and done and I was in bed with my Vampire in Viking Armor was wrapped around me like a blanket. I was slowly drifting away when it hit me. I still didn't eat. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

{A/N I own nothing, just warping their world a lil. (Hey, if Alan Ball can do it, then why not me?) Thanx go to the fantabulously talented Charlaine for giving us the gracious plenty, among other things. :)}

Chapter 2

_**In Dreams…**_

My screams broke the silence. My pillow was soaked and there was a lump the size of a softball in my throat. My stomach rolled and I raced to the bathroom. Of course there was nothing in my stomach so I heaved over and again. After the spasms stopped I lowered the lid of the toilet and laid my head against it. The tears wouldn't be staunched so they flowed down my face. It was the nightmare of watching him meet the sun. The thought of losing Eric and the image of it weighed heavy on my heart. I remembered this was what drove me to agree to coming over. The bond might make it so I wouldn't survive, but did I want to take that chance? This wasn't the first time I'd been plagued by this nightmare but each time it stole something from me. It was stripping away pieces of my soul. I laid there and sobbed. I finally had settled enough to raise my head. I had no idea how much time had passed but I could still see the sun streaming through the windows in the living room. I felt so cold, so alone. I had but one singular thought: Eric. I went to the bedroom, opened the closet and then the trap door. Calvin Klein's Obsession and something uniquely Northman wrapped around me and held me like a lover. My pulse immediately sped. I saw him there, stretched long on the mattress. His golden hair pooled around him, his allure in full effect even as he slumbered. Eyelashes, full and sweeping graced his cheek. The intensity of my need for Eric drove me to his daytime resting place, into the dark with a sleeping vampire that would rise famished. I've been a fool for lesser things. Closing the door above me, I opened his arms and wrapped myself inside them. I would have crawled inside his skin if I could have. I was blanketed in security instantly. My name escaped his lips on a sigh. I was out of control and I had to get my shit together. The darkness was too welcoming. Just give me this day, just this day. In the words of another Southern Belle, "I'll think about it tomorrow."

**E-POV**

I was walking in the sunlight with Sookie. She laughed and it touched my very soul. She took my hand and drew me to her. Our mouths met in a heated rush. The meadow where we stood was lush with clover. It was so green, the sun so bright and Sookie, she was mine. I lowered her to the carpet Mother Nature had provided and followed her down. My fingers busied themselves unlacing the ties on her corset. My pants were full to bursting. I needed her, needed to be inside her. In this world there was only desire and Sookie.

I blinked and there was only darkness. It was the dream again. I'd had this particular one more than once as of late. Sookie in the Sunlight, I'd come to call it. It was a scenario that was becoming more painful each time. I knew down to the smallest corner of my blackened heart that I'd never see her in the sunlight. I'd never see it wash over her, but what would I give to make it a reality? I was wishing for things that would never reach fruition. My fate had been sealed long before Sookie Stackhouse had even been born. Waking with her in my arms was, however a startling reality. Despair shrouded her and made me ache. By the Gods, I was grateful for whatever had driven her to me. The time we were forced apart was greatly lessened. I was still groggy as it was not full dark, so I buried my face in her hair, inhaled her scent and then tightened my arms around her. She inhaled and spoke my name. I drifted away once more holding everything precious close to me.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

The blood called to me, singing its siren song. Fangs popped, mouth watered, oh how I needed a drink. Desire manifested itself lower, all my needs culminating in an instant. I tried to slake my hunger until Sookie was at least aware, but my beast refused to be reigned. I felt the exact instant that she reached consciousness. Her voice breathy with anticipation reached my ears, willing me to drink of her. I was in control of myself enough to at least to reach between her legs and dip my fingers into her. Her hips bucked against me as I circled the very center of her. "Eric…" she urged. I struck. Her blood was intoxicating; there was no comparison to be made. With each drop of her I consumed I became less in control of myself. I ripped her nightgown in two. Her bared breasts quivered with the rest of her body as she rode the high of her orgasm. I lowered my mouth to one turgid peak, then the other. Her hands fisted in my hair anchoring me to her, pressing more of her into my mouth. Fangs scraped her flesh and the sweetness of her blood fueled me once more. I traced a wet line down her front to the apex of her thighs. My tongue danced along her folds. Her scent was almost enough to drive me over the edge so I buried the part of me that was begging for her. Sheathed in the cradle of her body I stroked us both into release.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

The tumult of emotion slammed into my like a fist. Sookie's desire, her sadness, her uncertainty, her love, all of these swirled around me like a fine mist. I could hear her heart still racing, maybe in an effort to catch up to her mind. Sookie's breath escaped her lips on pants that made me hard all over. I would never have my fill of her. I could have her every day for another thousand years and it would still not be enough. She was my undoing. The mighty Viking warrior met his match in a small town Louisiana barmaid. She made me feel like a human again. Damn, she made me feel period. I was petrified within an inch of my sanity that someday she'd discover that I didn't deserve her. I feared that my misdeeds would come back on some karmic boomerang and take away the happiness I had found. I knew she could sense my emotions and confusion, sorrow and regret shouldn't color this time we had together. "Hello, Lover. I whispered in her ear, my tongue tracing its outline after I spoke. She shuddered in my arms. "Eric." Ha, I'd rendered her speechless. Point one, Northman.

"Come, Sookie, let's get out of here." I pulled her up and out of the "hidey-hole" as she called it. I immediately went for my cell phone to check for messages, seeing there were none, I called Pam.

"Fangtasia, where all your darkest fantasies come true, Pam speaking." I could hear the boredom resonating, causing me to chuckle. "Eric, shouldn't you be tied up somewhere?" I laughed outright this time. My child knew me so well but then again she should as long as we'd been together. "Catty much, Pam? I called to inform you that you're to hold down the fort. I'm sure you can handle it without breaking a nail." I could almost _**hear**_her rolling her eyes. "Eric, you do realize you are a complete and total asshole." I fought off another laugh. "Yes, Pam, I'm aware of my finer qualities."

"Yeah, and you excel at that one. Poor, Sookie, does she know what she's gotten into with you? Tell her I said hi." At the mention of Sookie, Pam's whole tone changed. She was fiercely protective of my Sookie. "Yeah, pretty sure that she knows what she's gotten where I'm concerned. And Pam, as a matter of fact she got _**it**_ just a few minutes ago." I could hear her calling me names and thanking me for the mental picture of Sookie and me. I hung up the phone laughing. Pam was my finest achievement. I heard Sookie snickering from the doorway.

"You are incorrigible, Eric. So, now that you're not headed to Fangtasia for the evening, what are your plans?" She had her hands on her hips and I have an overwhelming compulsion to kiss her. I stalked to her, never letting my eyes move from her face. I watched her watching me. I was the lion and she was the gazelle. I reached her, her eyes still glued to my face and went in for a hungry kiss. Breaking away, I finally responded. "I thought we could use a breather, pardon the pun. We could stay here or we could go to my house and make the best of that new hot tub." Her eyes lit up at the thought of the hot tub. We'd christened it just three nights ago. Good times indeed, but most of them with her were. "Okay, let's go to your house and play. Besides, you have more movies than I do."

A few minutes later we were getting ready to leave and there was a knock at the door. Sookie's eyes flew to mine, no company was expected. I nodded at her to answer the door. She eased the door open. I heard her breath catch in her throat. "Grandfather," Niall Brigant stood on the porch. Fuck, this was going to be bad, I knew it down to my bones. He embraced Sookie and greeted me with his customary "Vampire".

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

**SPOV**

I'm sure my mouth was open enough to catch flies. My grandfather was the last one I expected to see tonight. He embraced me and kissed both my cheeks. I found out early that fairies are touchy feely. Whatever the reason I was happy to see Niall, but his visits tended to bring bad news. "Come in?" He obviously had a reason for showing up on my doorstep tonight. My stomach clenched preparing for bad news. Niall choose the chair and Eric and I took the love seat. The tension was radiating off Eric. He feared as much as I did. My grandfather, Fairy Prince, sat there, as beautiful as always, wearing a cloak of serenity that I envied. He finally spoke, "Granddaughter, are you aware that we have mirrors from our world to yours?" This I knew, so I nodded. "I've looked in on you quite frequently lately. I see your sadness and it pains me. The toll of your coma weighs heavy on you." I felt the tears well up. "I see not only your pain, but the vampire's as well." Eric's pain? I was floored. My eyes darted to his and I saw it there. How had I missed this? Niall continued, "You both feel pain. You both fear losing the other. Granddaughter, I know that you don't want to be vampire, but you are so bonded to Eric that you've considered it. Eric, I know that you dream of Sookie in the sunlight. I have come to a solution for the both of you." My mouth flew open and I risked a peek at Eric. His face held the same expression. "I love you, Sookie and I'm going to present you with a solution." What? I was more than ready to hear his idea. I'd had no idea that my pain was so evident.

"What do you propose Grandfather?" My voice was shaky, but not nearly as much as my hand that was gripping Eric's like a lifeline.

Niall smiled. It didn't put me at ease at all. "Northman, would you give up being a vampire for Sookie?" Eric's face was stoic, motionless. "Never mind, I see your dreams, I know the truth. I offer this, Eric will still remain vampire but will have none of the weaknesses. He will be able to be in the sunlight. He will have no desire for blood other than yours, Sookie. He will be able to eat human food." I was flabbergasted. What the hell? "This transition will last for three days. I believe this is ample time for the two of you to make a decision." He stood and walked to the door. "Three days. I'll be back for your decision." He poofed out of sight. Eric and I were still in complete shock. I looked at him, he looked at me. "Sookie" came from his mouth at the same instant that "Eric" came out of mine. Holy fuck, this was the mother of all decisions.


	3. Chapter 3

{A/N Again all praise goes to Charlaine and her fantabulously fangtastic imagination. I own nothing, but have a need, a need for Swede }

**Chapter 3**

**Daylight Savings Time…**

**SPOV**

Astonishment stole any more words I might have had. I felt like a fish, my mouth opening and closing without any sound. My head was flooded with images of me holding a newborn. The baby, _**my son**_, opened his bright, azure eyes and smiled. His blonde hair shone just like his daddy's. My miniature Viking wrapped his tiny fingers around mine and my heart melted. "Sookie?" Eric's voice brought me back to reality. I felt the tears glittering in my eyes so I refused to look at him. He could feel everything I was rippling through the bond. Unasked questions were written plain as day on his face. My joy and pain were clear to him but the reasons weren't. I would not voice this. I couldn't. I refused to color his decision. How could I ask him to give up a way of life he'd lived for a millennia? Did I have the right? This was not something to be taken lightly; especially knowing that Niall was sure to have an ulterior motive for his offer. I burned with the hope that all this was actually for me. Didn't I deserve my own piece of happiness? But now, I had to be brave. I had to hide from Eric.

"Wow, this was certainly unexpected." The words came spewing out of my mouth. I felt like a soda can that that had been shaken. He nodded. I no longer wanted to spend the night in Shreveport. I wanted to wake up in Eric's arms, in my bed with the sunlight streaming through the windows. Eric was focused, intent on reading me. Uncertainty, both his and mine trickled between us. We didn't need to be bonded to feel this. Speaking of which, I pulled out of the bond as much as I could, then stood and held my hand to him. His eyes, cobalt and huge lit on my face. They looked like bottomless pools in the stark whiteness of his face. He rose, placed a palm to mine and let me lead him to my bedroom. I had never felt more vulnerable in my entire life. Eric sat on the bed while I shed every stitch of clothing. I didn't need sex, didn't want sex. I yearned to be skin to skin with him. Intimacy. Closeness. Eric followed my lead and we were both naked he pulled me to him. I felt my body relax, inch by inch. My eyes closed and I buried my face in his chest, breathing him in. The man in my arms was the epitome of strength. I would lean on him this time. He would choose for both of us. I loved him enough to give him this.

***EPOV***

Sookie melded against me, flesh to flesh. I could feel her trying to distance herself in the bond. Lifting her to my chest, I held her for a moment before settling her on the bed. Looking down at her, I was moved simply by the expression on her face. It was then that the force of Niall's offer weighed on my shoulders. Doubt began to creep in. Was there enough of my humanity left or had centuries of living among the shadows dashed my former self? I could see the hope burning Sookie from the inside out. It was like someone had lit a candle inside her skin. Hope was a dangerous thing; it was almost as deadly as the fairy that had made this offer. Surely there was a catch. Did I dare to believe the best this time? Nope, I'm a vampire, not an idiot. Wasn't it Emily Dickinson who said "hope is the thing with feathers"? I cradled Sookie in my arms and listened to her breathing. I lay there, listened to her and waited for the dawn. This time I would hope.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

My mind was screaming, the sun was coming up. Everything inside me urged me to take cover, but I would not run. The light flowed like water, filling up the room, coming closer and closer to me. Inwardly I cringed but forced myself to stay still. It engulfed me and I waited for the burn, but there was none, just a warmth I'd not felt in a thousand years. A strangled sob escaped my lips, I was free. By Freya, I was free. I bolted from the bed and dashed to the window. My hands were against the glass and my snow white flesh was awash in the sunshine. I stood there and cried like a child. She came to me then. Her face was wet and pressed against my back. Sookie's arms locked around my middle and we wept together. Minutes passed until I steadied myself. Now was the time to act on my dream. Turning in her embrace, I walked her backward to the bed. Placing my arms around Sookie, I gripped the blanket on the bed and pulled. When it came free, I picked it them both up in my arms and headed for the back door. The realization of my intent dawned across her face. "Eric! Eric, we can't do this!" I could only smile. I may never get this chance again. We were _**so**_ doing this. I wanted her, open, beneath me, crying my name. And I would have it.

The grass was so green and lush in the March sun. The glare hurt my eyes but I would not be deterred. In the middle of the yard, I flung out the blanket and placed Sookie on it. "Eric! I have neighbors!" She screeched. Laughing, I replied, "Sookie, your nearest neighbor is a vampire and in case you hadn't noticed it's daytime." She shot me a dirty look and then laughed. "I can't believe this is all happening!" She sat before me, her modesty forgotten in an instant of wonder. I was about to add to that wonder. I went to my knees then lower until we were face to face. Her blue eyes sparkled and her hair glittered like gold. "I never dreamed I'd be fortunate enough for this, Sookie."

She smiled, "Love me, Viking," and then lay down.

This was better than any dream. This was Valhalla.

***SPOV***

Fortunate, Eric said he never thought he'd be this fortunate. Well I never thought I'd be insane enough to have sex in my yard in broad daylight either, but here we are. Sure enough, I lay on my Gran's quilt, under the love of my life, nekkid. And I was blissful about it. My stomach growled, and Eric laughed. "Sorry, sweetie, but it's time for food." And then it hit me! Eric could _eat_ with me! "What would you like for breakfast? I asked him. I should've known better because he raised an eyebrow and thrust forward. Ungh. Food? Who in the hell needed food when you could have mind blowing sex? Not I, said

the telepathic waitress.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

Sometime later, after we'd showered, I'd asked him again what he'd like to eat. Eric, who was perched at the table, clad in nothing but a pair of jeans, looked at me like I'd sprouted another head. "Sookie, I've not had human food since before your grandfather's grandfather's grandfather and you ask me what I want." I wanted to whack him! I muttered several choice words about him while checking the contents of the fridge. "What was that, Lover? You said you love ma and can't live without me?"

I laughed so hard I snorted. "Keep believing that, Northman!" I risked a peek at him. Eric had his arms crossed and his bottom lip poked out. "You mean you don't love me and can't live without me?"

Holy shit he was just awful! I marched over to him, hands on my hips and glared at him. "Okay, cry baby." I tried to be tough, but the sight of him sitting there pouting was just too much to take. I sat on his lap and hugged him. "You realize that our children will be absolute monsters, right?" Eric's eyes grew serious. "Okay, baby, I'll make you chicken fried chicken, mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese. If you can manage to behave I'll make you my Gran's famous pecan pie for dessert." I hopped off his lap and busied myself making us a meal. I tried not to think about the look in his eyes, but it was burned in my mind.

I'd been flitting around the kitchen for what seemed like an eternity with Eric's gaze boring holes in my back. Finally, everything was finished and the pie was in the fridge setting. I made a plate for Eric, set in front of him and then sat down. "You're not eating?" He asked, somewhat nervous. I got up and filled another plate for myself and returned to the table, staring. "C'mon, big boy, dig in." Eric looked at the plate and then back at me. He tentatively took the fork and cut the chicken breast. I held my breath when he put the loaded utensil in his mouth. A sound of pleasure came out of Eric and he smiled. "I love you, Sookie." I snorted again. "I take it that you like?" He nodded and scooped up some of the potatoes. The process was again repeated, then and once more as he tasted the mac and cheese. I had never had love professed over my cooking, unless you counted Jason, until now. I watched Eric savor every crumb and morsel I'd given him with some kind of amazement. I piled more Southern goodness on his plate and finally made the butterflies in my stomach settle enough to eat what little I'd placed on mine. I'd never felt more normal than I did in this moment. I silently thanked Niall for this gift. I'd always have this, even if Eric chose not to stay.

I refused to let darkness ruin this, so I asked Eric if he was ready for dessert. I went for the pie, cut him a large slice and covered it with whipped cream from a can. I sat down on the table beside him still holding his treat. He was licking his lips in anticipation when I spooned up some and placed it against his closed lips. They opened and admitted it. At first taste his eyes rolled back in his head and he whimpered my name. Just the sound made something clench low in my stomach and damn near needed fresh panties. "Marry me." Huh? Mother eff, did I hear him right? "Eric, those are loaded words." Lust had colored by gaze slightly hazy, but the expression on his face was deathly serious. "I realize the importance, Lover." I leaned in, placed my lips to his and then licked whipped cream off the corner of his lips. "Let's go lie in the hammock, Eric. And as for you question, ask me again day after tomorrow" He growled at me then lit up like a Christmas tree. "Sookie, bring the whipped cream." Yep, definitely needed panties.

**EPOV**

I'd rocked, pardon the pun, Sookie unconscious in her hammock. She lay on my chest while my hands tangled in her hair. Her words from earlier came back to me. "You realize that our children will be absolute monsters, right?" She had said it. My heart soared remembering the softness of her voice. Could I give her children? Surely, if I were vampire with none of the weaknesses it was possible. To see Sookie nurse my son would be nothing short of marvelous. Yes, hope was indeed, the thing with feathers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Move Over Dear Abby…**

**SPOV**

I spent all day in the hammock with Eric. Mundane at best, but in my mind it was utopia. Normal. Not to my surprise, Pam appeared at my door right after the sun went down. I was more than glad to see her. I wanted to pick her brain and talk about Eric. She came inside, and then glanced from me to Eric, then back. "Okay, what the hell? I see that something is up with you two. Spill it." I bounded off the couch and looped my arm through Pam's and headed outside. I heard Eric chuckle as we departed. He was elated that his two best girls were so close. We landed at the picnic table. I needed chick advice here and who better to ask than the vampire in front of me? Eric _made _her after all. Damn, where did I even begin? At the beginning, I suppose.

I told the whole story. I began at the coma dream (in its entirety) and ended at Niall's offer. I watched a whole range of emotions flash across Pam's face. I took a deep breath and silently pleaded with Pam to tell me what to do. "Fuck a zombie!" She exclaimed. That Pam certainly had a way with words, but in this case I was apt to agree. "What is Eric saying about all this?"

"Surprisingly, he's not saying much of anything. He's just broody." I confessed. She squinted and nodded her head. I could almost see the wheels turning in her mind. "What do I do, Pam? What do I say to him? I mean I don't want to force his hand, but I want him to stay with me. Damn, I mean have a "real" life with me. Niall will make him human, well mostly, anyway. He said three days, Pam. Three days." Fuckity, I was in unfamiliar territory.

She only looked at me for a brief eternity before she spoke again. "Sookie, you're my favorite breather, but I also know Eric. Most likely he's already decided what he's going to do. He's feeling _you_ out right now. I've never seen him like this. He's already so fucking _human." _ Her nose wrinkled in distaste, making me wonder if Pam was _ever_ truly human. "He smiles, is _happ_y and only beats the shit out of six or seven fang bangers a week. Business is still booming so I've let it pass. It's a change, albeit a pleasant one, but still a change. For a vampire as old Eric, that doesn't come easy. Wait, Sookie, did Niall actually say that he would make Eric a human with vampire strength?" Jesus Sheppard of Judea, he never clarified himself. Fairies were a sneaky lot.

"His exact words were 'Eric will still remain vampire but will have none of the weaknesses. He will be able to be in the sunlight. He will have no desire for blood other than mine. He will be able to eat human food. This transition is to last three days and that should be enough time for us to decide.' So, I what, spend the next two days on pins and needles while Eric makes a decision? Not freaking likely. I've spent far too much time with you guys to twiddle my thumbs and wait. Nope, not gonna happen, Pam." I was becoming angry, at myself and Niall. I was calling him as soon as I got back into the house. "Sookie, do you love Eric?" Oh c'mon, talk about not seeing the forest for the trees! For fuck's sake, Pam!

"Of course I love him." My anger kept growing, as some part of me wanted Pam to spell it all out for me. "He's everything I'm not. He's strong, loyal and drop dead (muahaha) sexy. He's just so…" I groped for the right word. "Eric." We both finished. I had said it quite dreamily but, Pam sounded exasperated.

"Would you become vampire for him?" Floored, I was not expecting that. "Yes. I would. I love him that much." I looked Pam straight in the eye as I said it and I never hesitated. She was beaming as if her prize pupil who had just won the spelling bee. "Then trust him. He'll not make the same mistake again." Again? Now I was quite confused.

Eric chose that moment to rush the yard. Fangs down, he was feeding off my anger. Still wearing nothing but his jeans, he was a force to be reckoned with. When he reached us, he spat "What the fuck have you done, Pam?" Great, he thought Pam was the cause of my anger. He was snarling and my libido was jumping up and down. Towering over Pam, who didn't look frightened in the least, Northman was stunning. As soon as I picked my tongue up off the ground, I moved between the two vampires. Prolly not the smartest thing I've ever done, but I placed my hands against Eric's naked, and might I add, fantastic, chest and pushed. It was like trying to move a mountain. Moving him wasn't my intention, but getting him to look at me was. "Eric, stop." I pleaded with him. The sound of my voice apparently penetrated the fog of rage. I literally watched the ice melt off his eyes.

"Why?" The one word conveyed so much. I moved my hands down his chest to his that were clenched by his side. I never broke eye contact. There was so much I needed to say but fear swallowed the right words. "Eric, there's so much that's unclear, it's taking a toll on my feelings. Pam and I were just talking and it was brought to my attention that Niall wasn't exactly forthcoming with all the info."

I watched the anger flow from my Viking like the ebbing of the tide.

"Sookie, I was so afraid." I leaned into him then. Emotions were so thick inside the bond that they were suffocating. Pam cleared her throat. "Well, since I've obviously fulfilled my purpose here, I'm out." She cut her eyes to me and a thousand messages were spoken without a single word. Pam walked to Eric, laid her hand against his cheek which was completely out of sync with the words that left her mouth. "Don't fuck this up. I'd hate to have to stake your ass."

Whaaa? Holy hell, what just happened? That was some fucking exit line. Props to Pam.

xxXXXXXXXxx

**EPOV**

I knew when I saw the girls go out the door that they were going to talk about me. I had to laugh to myself knowing Pam had become quite the fan of my little telepath, which in itself was surprising as hell. Pam usually hated everybody. Somehow, things raced into a downward spiral when Sookie's mood went from curiosity to rage in a moment. Without any hesitation my fangs ran out, I was outside and snarling at and confronting my progeny. The thought that she had somehow said something she shouldn't have overrode any practicalities. Sookie's mood was mine and the crimson fury enveloped us both.

When she placed her hands against my chest, the manic state I was in cleared and I saw nothing but her. I hated feeling so damn helpless. I hated feeling, period. Sometimes, I wished I could just turn it off. Being comfortably numb got me through centuries. How different my existence has been since Sookie appeared at Fangtasia that night. I knew then that I had to have her. I realized I would stop at nothing to have her. I'm a devious bastard and thankfully douche bag Compton saved me much time and effort by being himself. When the explanation for her mood swing came to light, I felt the anger dissipate, leaving me empty. I admitted I was afraid. And I was. I am. Fuck. I was going to have to ask Pam for advice. Dear Pammy. I could just see her behind my desk at Fangtasia, with glasses perched on the end of her nose, clacking away at my laptop. She would spew her advice to the masses. That was both a terrifying and laughable scenario. Speaking of my Pam, I took her warning to heart, no pun intended. Something in her eyes told me not to discount her threat. She was loyal; at least I could say that. But in this case, to whom would her loyalty belong?

I was desperate for Sookie then. My body had responded long before my mind had caught up. My cock was hard enough to drive nails and was begging for release from his denim prison. I needed her flesh sliding along mine, her heat gripping me in the most elemental way possible. My fangs were still out. I needed to taste her. I placed my hands around her waist, lifting, her legs folding around mine. Her back came to rest against a massive oak tree. My hands tangled in the scooped neck of her shirt, then pulled. The fabric peeled away from her skin, revealing the tell-tale flush that said Sookie wanted me just as much as I wanted her. Pressing her harder into the bark of the tree I decimated the rest of her clothing and mine. Wetness trickled down the inside of Sookie's long, lean thighs like a path to the heaven that lay between them. She was as ready as I was, so I joined us with one sure thrust. There was no comparison to the way she felt contracting around me, a velvet fist squeezing me in the very center of her. I pulled out of her a few inches and slammed back inside. Sookie cried out from the force of me and the bark of the tree biting into her back, but it was too good for me to stop now. I would make it up to her later, but now, now I was desperate and had to feed my demon. My name escaped her lips with shallow panting breaths making me harder if that was at all possible. I could no longer be contained as she convulsed, riding the power of her orgasm. I roared to try and get myself under control. It was futile. I gave into the feeling and met my own burning release, biting her shoulder. I wanted to mark her, to show the world that this woman was mine. Sookie went limp inside my arms. Pulling her from the oak, I carried her to the picnic table. Still nestled inside, her arms around my neck, breasts against my chest, I grew rigid again. She was in the power position this time so when she regained herself I was hers for the taking. Her eyes grew wide as I hardened within her walls. "Eric," she ground out while moving against me. It wasn't as fast or as furious and the first bout but it was just as good.

After I listened to my Sookie's heart slowing from the exhilaration. She raised her head from my chest, her blue eyes large and liquid. "You owe me big for the tree, Northman."

Indeed I did.

XxXXxx

**SPOV**

There was something niggling at the back of my mind. Something that Pam had said. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Maybe because my back was mangled from my Viking ravishing me against a tree? He carried me inside after, laid me down on the bed and healed the scrapes and scratches that had marked my skin with his blood. I held his head in my lap, stroking his hair until he drifted off. He looked stressed even as he rested. I smoothed the vertical crease that was forming between his golden brows. "Tora," The name burst from his lips as tears fell from his closed eyes. I wiped the offensive red tracks from his beautiful face, wondering who Tora was and why he was in such turmoil over her. Was she his sister, his lover? What did she mean to him? In the wee hours of the morning Eric stirred in my arms and Pam's words came back to me just as exhaustion dragged me under. "Then trust him. He'll not make the same mistake again."

{A/N II-Sorry for the delay in chapter posting my Lovers. I'm going to do better and try to turn out one chapter a week! Thanx again for your continued awesomeness!}


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Sorry about the updating. Eric has been awfully silent, so I blame him. Fair warning however, this is a short chapter, but it's my way of thanking you for hanging in there and letting you know that I've not given up on the dynamic duo. V'''V

vampire kisses E

Disclaimer:

The character names belong to Charlaine Harris. All insane plots, twisted dialogue and smutty scenes belong solely to the author. I just wanted to put a collar on Eric! :)

Happy reading. :)

TwistedNTempted/Eliza Randall 2010 ™

Chapter 5

_**Stay Gone**_

**EPOV**

Tora. She smiled at me, her long black hair flowing in the night breeze. Her pale hands reached out to me in the moonlight. Glistening lips tempted me to taste, to kiss. Then suddenly, her beautiful face started to disintegrate right before me. Her skin melted away until there was nothing but muscle and bone. She decomposed even further until she was nothing but dust in the wind. I was driven to my knees in grief, in pain. The hurt came seeping out my eyes, almost as if it were a direct outlet for my bleeding heart. I watched her die, turn into nothing. I swore I'd never care for another human. There was too much at risk with them. Too much fucking loss, too many emotions I didn't know what to do with.

I awoke with a start. Sookie's hands were soothing in my hair and against my back. Fear and sorrow came rushing through the bond. My face was itchy from the path of bloody tears. In an instant I knew she knew. One look into her eyes and I was certain of the explanation I was about to be forced to give.

"Who is Tora?"

Her question came out on a whisper, but carrying the full weight of her uncertainty.

"You said her name, Eric. I'm pretty sure that entitles me to some information. I have only had two other lovers in my life and you're quite familiar with both of them."

A nasty growl came rushing out of my throat before I thought better of it.

"Eric, please. Don't shut me out. I understand you've lived lifetimes but..."

I laid my fingers over her lips to silence her. It was hard enough to muster the words I was about to say without hearing that distress in her voice. I knew her anxiety, bond or no bond. She wondered if I loved another the way I loved her. The answer was definitely no. I had never experienced what I had with Sookie. Somehow, I had to get her to see the facts. I sat up and pulled away from her. There was no way I could convey to her what I needed to while she was touching me. I needed focus and I seemed to lose all hope of having any while her skin was flush with mine.

I faced the one woman firing squad before me, took a deep breath and prepared to bite the bullet. I just hoped it wasn't silver. Those things hurt like a bitch.

"About thirty years after I made Pam, we descended on Ireland. I met Tora working in one of the pubs there. She was beautiful, black hair like ink and eyes the color of sea glass. She immediately knew me for what I was. You can't even imagine the relief of _**not**_ having to hide my true self. She would sneak out in the night to meet me. Some nights we'd make love and some we'd just talk about the places I'd been. She was so full of life. I think I loved that the most about her. She was young and foolish and wanted to live forever. I saw what I had done to Pam and refused to make another. After weeks of her pleas I still denied her greatest wish: to be mine, forever.

One night, her father and two of her brothers followed her to our meeting and caught us in the act, more to the point, just as I was about to feed on her. There was a struggle and Tora was caught in the crossfire. I tried to bring her over after, but it was far too late. Rage took me over. I dismembered her family and set her house on fire. Pam and I packed for the Americas that night and I have not set foot on Irish soil since. There is my sad tale, Sookie. The one woman who loved me more than her own life and I wouldn't grant her eternity when it was mine to give."

I had avoided looking at her while I recalled the past. I couldn't bear to see the hurt in her eyes as I recounted loving another. Feeling her in the bond was difficult enough.

"Did you Blood Bond with her?"

She was still whispering.

"No, Sookie, Lover, there has only ever been you. I have never loved another the way that I love you. I have never been...consumed by another the way that I am by you. In this cold dead heart there will only ever be you."

She launched herself at me then, planting herself in my lap, long limbs wound about me. She was sniffling and sobbing, but it was hard to say if she was crying for me, for her or the words that had been spoken. Suddenly she stilled.

"Eric, do you love me enough to turn me?"

I couldn't find my voice, so I nodded against her.

"That is enough."

Three simple words that meant more to me in that moment than any other words she could have spoken.

I didn't deserve her. I knew that. How did someone who had piled up so many bad things in their life merit someone as pure and good as my Sookie? They didn't. But I offered a silent prayer to Odin and Freya that I be allowed to keep her.

I would need their grace in a few moments. I mentally steeled for the other bomb I was about to drop on her.

"Lover, I cannot become human."

Her breath halted and every muscle in her body went into lock down. I could swear I heard her heart skip a beat.

"Why?"

Only one word.

"I cannot protect you. I cannot be all that you need. I have enemies far and near that would love nothing more than to take us both out if I were nothing but a mere mortal. I cannot lose you. Please, please tell me that you understand."

She didn't move, didn't blink. She was focused on my face, but she wasn't seeing me. Finally, finally, she whispered again.

"I see."

Her voice was hollow; the torment was filling her soul.

This was what I had not wanted. I didn't ever want her to think I didn't want her. God, I needed her more than I needed blood to live.

"Before you become dead set on your decision, Eric, I must speak with Niall to see exactly what his little _deal_ entails."

I agreed, knowing I wouldn't change my mind. I am a callous bastard, but I would burn in the fires of a thousand suns before I let any harm come to Sookie. I swore that by whatever god was listening.

She moved then, grabbing her cell phone and dialing the number for her grandfather. As she was leaving a curt message for Niall to return her call, immediately, I could only watch her. Hell hath no fury like a Southern woman, part fae or not, scorned. Not even five minutes later, Sookie's phone rang. I had a feeling of dread knowing who it was and what he was to tell us. I was about to hurt the only woman I had ever loved and it would be intentional. She had called me high handed. Well, this was me, well, being me, then.


End file.
